1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to microwave antennas, sources and leakage protection mechanisms, and more specifically to a directed-energy microwave system for irradiating crop soils to control infestation.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
By way of background to the ensuing discussion of the related art to the present invention, and in connection with the description of the invention hereinafter, set out below is a glossary of relevant terminology.
As used herein, “soil” includes the soil and living organisms in the ground that are harmful to plants (e.g. insects).
As used herein, “microwave” means a microwave generator or microwave energy source.
As used herein, “insects” refer to any living organism which may be harmful to plants. The definition, as used herein, is not limited to the typical meaning of an insect, but to other creatures, such as worms, bacteria, and other creatures of harm to plants or that feed off of plants.
As used herein, “vehicle” refers to any apparatus that may be operated or placed in motion.
The world's food supply is being greatly diminished because of infestation of fruit and vegetable plants by insects that attack the root system within the soil. The problem is partially controlled by the fumigation of chemical pesticides into the soil after harvest and before planting. However, a potentially more serious problem is created by the accumulation of chemical pesticides in the soil. The pesticides will eventually filter down to the water table, and run-off will occur during rains or irrigation. This diminishes the purity of the water we use for drinking, cooking and bathing. Also, workers applying the pesticides are subjected to a degree of risk to their short-term and long-term health.
Therefore, there is a continuing and unaddressed need in the art for sterilization for crop soil without the use of harmful pesticides.